fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Caelum/Fiore Annual Tournament
A tournament between Caelum and Fiore to demonstrate the new friendship between the new country and continent. Overview X803 There will be five members on each team. After one member of a team is defeated, the next member must go into battle, battling against the last participant, and leaving no intermission. After an opponent is defeated, the remaining participant is allowed to switch out however, but is not allowed to in the middle of a battle. The battle will continue on until one is unable to battle further. There is no time limit, meaning that one fight can continue until one participant is defeated, but if one participant becomes inactive for an extended period of time, they will be disqualified. Participants can also lose via forfeit. If an excuse is given, they can avoid disqualification. Whoever has any members left of their five man team when the opposing team has none wins the tournament. X805 The rules have changed slightly from previous years. This year, the limit of participants has increased to ten. There are also several, specialized battles. There is a twenty minute time limit (one week in real time), and a winner is determined based upon judges in the event that no one is knocked unconscious. Like the previous year, the people fighting in each round must be predetermined, and the two combatants will not know who's fighting who until it's their time to fight. The battles will continue until one fighter is unable to continue, is disqualified, or forfeits. The events will be: # Rules and Arena # Criminals, such as Dark Mages or terrorists are not allowed to participate unless they have been pardoned by the Magic Council. # No killing is permitted. Killing will result in the disqualification of the entire team that was responsible. The perpetrator will also be arrested. # Auto hitting, God modding, and other unfair role-play aspects are not permitted. Upon one of these being done, a warning will be given, and the perpetrator must fix their mistake. Otherwise, they will be disqualified. # There will be a barrier around the arena, allowing the combatants to go all out without worrying about injuring spectators. Participants The X803 Caelum/Fiore Annual Tournament Caelum * Jaco * Alexius * Velocity * Largo * Ragna Fiore * Samarra Inari * Pharzuph Vaccaro * Caiera Bronzhardt * Asher Segenam * Kazuki Hinata The X805 Caelum/Fiore Annual Tournament Caelum * Jaco * Alexius * Velocity * Largo * Ragna * Reaper * Haven * Manos * Adze * Librum Fiore Results X803 * The order was Velocity, Largo, Ragna, Alexius, and Jaco for Team Caelum; and Caiera Bronzhardt, Pharzuph Vaccaro, Samarra Inari, Kazuki Hinata, and Asher Segenam for Team Fiore. * Caiera defeated Velocity in the first round then switched out. * Largo defeated Pharzuph in the second round. * Samarra defeated Largo in the third round. * Ragna and Samarra drew in the fourth round. * Kazuki defeated Alexius in the fifth round, then switched out. * Asher defeated Jaco in the sixth round, resulting in a Fiore victory. X805 Trivia The tournament style for X803 was based off of the Universe 6 and Universe 7 Tournament from Dragon Ball Super. Category:Event Category:Othrys Category:Tournament